In a fuel injection technology for implementing multistage injection, a fuel injection control device is known that corrects an individual difference of a fuel injection valve with respect to a minute injection quantity (for example, see PTL 1). In this conventional fuel injection control device, injection quantity accuracy is increased by suppressing injection quantity fluctuation with respect to a main injection quantity during multistage injection that performs minute pilot injection before main injection.